The present embodiments relate to a medical device having a moving gantry.
Medical devices that have a moving gantry are found in the field of radiation therapy, with the therapy source being arranged on the gantry. Medical devices of such type often have projecting parts that are moved around a patient in order, for example, to direct the therapy beam onto the patient from different directions.